thats life
by fanngirl
Summary: Sasuke betrays Naruto who later finds hmself withh someone he least expected Itachi/Naruto and some Neji/Gaara
1. harsh news

No, I don't want to hear it!" screamed Naruto at his now ex-boyfriend. Naruto's ex, Sasuke, then began to move closer to him as he did so naruto grabbed a vase that was to his right and threw it. As Sasuke moved out of the way of the flying object he yelled, "I'm sorry, I still love you but i want a family and she can give me that." Naruto the desperatly reached out to grabbed something else when his legs gave out from underneath him and he slid to the floor crying to himself. Sasuke then sighed quietly as he grabbed his packed bags and walked out of the apartment without looking back once.

_**~ COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER~**_

It had taken Naruto awhile to finally get over his feelings regarding the whole Sasuke issue, or that was what he had thought was true until recieved the phone call. Naruto had been in the shower when the phone began to ring so he leaped right out almost slipping a couple of times as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Is anyone there?"

"Naruto..."

Naruto knew who it was on the oth line the moment he spoke _'Sasuke' _he thought.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask if you could come to my wedding? I really hope you can."

"sure" Naruto some how managed to choke out.

"Thats great, the dates november 18, I'll send more information later through the mail well see you till then."

"yeah..." as Naruto held the phone to his ear the felt the tears fall silently down his face.

"This is so great, we'll send the invite later bye..."

As soon as Sasuke hung up Naruto let the phone fall from his hand to the floor. He felt so numb, his first sane thought was that he needed a drink so he grabbed his keys and made his way to the closest bar to him. Soon Naruto was sitting at the bar nursing his 5th? 6th? 10th? shot he didn't know how many he had but it was enough to get him fucked up. He felt so sick he couldn't even lift his head without feeling nauseous so his paid his tab, which may have been too generous and left drunk as everyother man had done before him.

As Naruto stumbled down the side of the street he never noticed the figure fallowing behind him. After accidentally making a wrong turn Naruto found himself in front of a brick wall in a dead end. When Naruto blinked a few times he realised he couldn't pass through there he turned and saw Orochimaru, His old perverted boss who had always seemed to gaze at him with lustful eyes. The next thing naruto knew he was turned and pinned to the wall, his face pressed against the cold stone, his arms pinned together just above his head. Orochimaru then placed his cold clammy hand down the front of Naruto's pants and began to fondle him a bit. but out of nowhere Orochimaru slumped forward slightly before falling into a heap on the floor right behind naruto. Naruto then turned to look at his savior but all he saw was glowing red eyes looking at him before everything went black.


	2. what?

When Naruto finally came to the first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest and the pounding of a headache from his hangover. As Naruto opened his eyes he came face to face with somebody wearing a swirling orange mask sitting on his chest. A door was then thrown open and both Naruto and the strange boy on his chest both turned to look and they saw a man, with short red hair with a tattoo of love on his forehead and light green colored eyes which stood out more because of the eyeliner he wore, and a tray of food in his hands.

Naruto was about to ask where he was when the strange man began to talk, "Tobi, get off of him of I will tell master-sama." Tobi then scrambled off of Naruto and ran to the other mans legs muttering, "Tobi's a good boy." The man then glared at the muttering boy at his feet and shoved him away as he walked to a table to the left of Naruto.

Naruto then took a moment to look around the room it was very large the walls were painted crimson red with the curtains and bed sheets all jet black as well as the small table and chair the food sat on. Naruto then jumped slightly as he realised that the man was talking to him, "I brought you some breakfast although it is already mid-morning, eat what you want and I will be by to pick up the dishes later."

Naruto hesitated a second before replying his thanks and before the man left the room he told Naruto, "In case you wanted to know my name is Gaara and you call call for me if you need anything." with that he left the room dragging the Tobi by the back of his shirt shutting the door behind them. Naruto then got up from the bed and looked down noticing for the first time that all he wore was a satin black robe with the intial of I.U. on it. Naruto then sat on the small table and began to enjoy the small meal on the table.

_~*~LINE BREAK~*~_

Gaara walk down the hallway letting go of Tobi randomly and knocked on the last door to his right waiting till he got permission to enter. Gaara walked to the middle of the room and saw his master sitting at his desk with secretary to his left. when his master saw that it was him he quickly asked, "Is he okay? you didn't say anything weird did you?" Gaara sighed and said, "Of course not i just gave him food and told him my name, thats all." The man then glared at him but did nothing but sat back down and gestured for Gaara to leave and as he turned to go he saw his master's secretary smirk and wink at him and Gaara felt a blush rise to his checks and he walked out of the door.

"sir, if you can not pay attention maybe we should continue another time while you go and take care of your little stray."

"Neji, I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Itachi-sama, i just saw a little red head that I need to make mine so just call it a day and we can go."

"Neji, don't go after the help."

"Sorry can't hear you i'm fantisizing right now."

Itachi then sighed, "I'm not going to get you to be serious anytime soon just go, I'll finish the work myself."

Neji laughed and walked out the door. As soon as Itachi thought he was long gone he quickly got up from his deask and threw open his office door to go see the cutie he found and walked down the hall when he noticed Neji leaning on the side of the door of his guest's room.

"Right, you really wanted to continue working."

"I swear if you weren't as good as you are I would fire you."

Neji then turned and walked down the laughing as he said, "promises promises."

Itachi stood outside the door preparing himself to greet his cute little guest taking a deep breath before he knocked.


	3. the truth

**Sooo it's been awhile. Here is a new chapter hope you like**

* * *

After Naruto finished his meal he stood and walked to the large window in the room, looking outside seeing how high he was from the ground he realized that he was probably three storys up. The yard was huge no view of a street except for the long drive way leading towards the front of the house. Naruto seemed to have the best view of the yard he saw at least three different gardens. One was full of roses of different colors, red, white,pink and some mixed. Then there was a Japanese en garden off to the right. Lastly there was what looked like a piece of a giant maze to the far left. Where ever he was it was huge and whoever owned it must be loaded.

As Naruto began to try to think back to what had happened the night before all he got was a blank. He just couldn't seem to recall the incident that lead to him to this place. He soon felt a headache come as he tried to think back harder when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. At first he thought he was just hearing things until he heard another knock. He then quickly made his way to the door just pausing slightly to make sure he was presentable. He opened the door to find himself face to face with an older man who resembled Sasuke slightly, the difference being that he had much longer hair and instead of the black eyes Sasuke had this man had a red color that seemed to fake to be natural.

The man then held his hand out and as Naruto took it the man began to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Itachi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto."

"How did you know my name?" Naruto exclaimed out loud taking a few steps back, causing Itachi to chuckle slightly to himself.

"It seems my little brother never mentioned me to you. I am the eldest Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother. Why he never mentioned me i would not know."

Naruto may have believed him a little more if the older Uchiha hadn't been smirking. As Naruto tried to gather his thoughts he never noticed Itachi moving closer towards him.

"As to how i know about you, It's because my younger came to me to talk about some money issues. which i gave some to him however not before i did a slight background check of him from a few years ago. There is one thing i wish to know why is it that after being together five years did he leave you for this Sakura woman?"

Naruto then visibly began to tense at the mention of Sakura's name. Naruto knew that the stupid whore had been after Sasuke since they were all met in high school He just didn't know it was her who was marrying Sasuke. It didn't make sense she was the first person who was giving their blessing when Naruto and Sasuke became a couple. How could he ever trust that back stabbing bitch ever again.

"Naruto? Naruto are you all right?"

"Sorry Itachi, I knew he was getting married, I just didn't know it was one of my best friends who he was marrying."

Itachi then smiled softly and reached his hand out began to twirl a piece of Naruto's hair between his fingers, "Why that brat would choose a pink pig over such a cutie like you is beyond me."

Naruto felt his face suddenly felt his face go red as he tried to wrap his head around what Itachi had said. Trying to ignore what Itachi had said Naruto cleared his throat and asked, "I can't remember what happened last night can you tell me?"

Itachi sighed slowly, "do you truly wish to know?" Naruto looked straight at him slightly frightened at what he might hear but none the less he nodded. he needed to know. Itachi moved his hand through his hair as her began the story.

" I was walking out of one of my office buildings and that was when I saw a you staggering down the street i even saw you fall a few times. I was planning to just go to my car and leave and was just when I was about to i saw a man i know very well, Orochimaru, a man I truly despise. I then decided to follow to see what he was doing. When he turned down an ally i followed but i was unprepared for what happened i saw him over you so I got him off. When I knocked him out I saw who you were and decide to take you home so you could recover."

Naruto suddenly felt sick he couldn't believe this was happening, that creepy boss tried to rape him and if Itachi hadn't come he was sure he would have. As he looked at Itachi he felt a feeling of thankfulness there was never going to be anything that would show him how thankful he was.

As they continued to talk Naruto began to learn more from Itachi, he learned that he had two live in maids, Ino and Ten-Ten, and three butlers, Tobi, Garra, and Sai. He also learned that Itachi was CEO of his own company that speacilized in taking over other small companies and selling them for more.

Both men were beginning to become very close and were very into their conversation that neither noticed one of the maids walked into the room trying to get their attention, so she decided to speak loudly, "Uchiha-sama, your associate is here to see you for the lunch you planned the other day." Itachi turned and glared slightly at the young maid, "Is that all Ino, if so you may go and tell him i will make my way down in a moment." Ino bowed and turned to walk out the door.

Itachi let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He was truly enjoying spending time with the young blonde. Itachi smiled kindly at Naruto and told him, "There are clothes on the dresser, please, get dressed quickly it seems we have a guest waiting for us. I'll wait outside for you."

Naruto quickly threw on the clothes Itachi had pointed out to him enjoying the way the smooth the orange shirt felt on his skin and the slightly tight black pants hugged his butt made him feel sexy. Finding a pair of black shoes by the dresser Naruto put them on and made his way to the door, mentally preparing himself before he opened the door that laid between Itachi and him.

Walking down the hall Itachi would turn occasionally to make sure Naruto was still behind him following and pointed out some of the paintings and artifacts that lined the walls explaining them to a very curious Naruto. Half an hour later both man stood outside the double door that lead into the dinning room.

Naruto walked behind Itachi into the very large dinning room and stood still when he saw who he was meeting, "Naruto?" Itachi turn and looked at Naruto and the other man before asking out loud, "You two know each other?"

* * *

**Well? who do you think it is. **

**Please review i really enjoy them. =^.^=**

**until next time *insert bow***


End file.
